


Disbelief

by squishy_lotus



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Fat Character, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Hunk (Voltron), Insecurity, M/M, Reassuring Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 17:31:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12237474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squishy_lotus/pseuds/squishy_lotus
Summary: They haven't been dating very long but they've been friends for forever. Lance is ready. Hunk isn't. They can't not talk about it.





	Disbelief

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a prompt by a super nice anon on my tumblr squishylotus! I didn't expect it to grow into an actual fic so I'm incredibly grateful for the inspiration!! I'm including the full prompt here because it still makes me all warm and fuzzy to read it (●♡∀♡))ヾ☆*。
> 
> OKAY OMG, I REQUESTED THE LAST HUNK/LANCE THING & I LOVE UR WRITING SM, SO UMM... here is another if u ever find the time ❤️ i honestly need, like, hunk being insecure about his weight/belly, and lance constantly reassuring him and stuff, maybe even leaving hickies all over his chest & neck & stomach and things like that.

 

They haven't been dating for very long but Lance is getting antsy. He doesn't want to force things. He's running out of ways to make things seem like they're happening naturally. It's hard to get Hunk naked.

They've been friends for years, they've been in space for years. He's been in Hunk's room countless times but whenever he tries to invite his boyfriend inside his own, Hunk always has something to do suddenly. Lance tries to make himself more enticing, he doubles down on his beauty routine, but that only makes things worse. They're 17 and in love, it's normal for Lance to want to get down. Honestly he cares about Hunk so much that he wouldn't mind going the length of their relationship without ever having sex, but they've never talked about it head-on. Lance is horny, Hunk is shy?? And it's getting in the way of the rest of their relationship now.

 

"Babe."

Hunk jumps out of his bones. Lance couldn't think of anything more consensual so he sneaked into Hunk's bedroom and sat on his bed for four hours waiting for him to come back.

"Dude. Is that where you've been? We've been searching for you for hours, man."

"Oh," Lance blushes. He hadn't thought of that. "Well, I'm here! Wanna chat?"

"Uhhh..." Hunk is clearly nervous, not even the type of nervous he's been lately but more like...

"Dude! Hunk! I'm not breaking up with you, I promise!" Hunk relaxes and sits next to Lance.

"So, um, what did you want to chat about?"

"You." Hunk gulps. "Well, more like..." Lance doesn't know how to bring this up at all, he didn't really think this through and now he's the one who wants to run away all of a sudden.

He turns his head and kisses Hunk.

Hunk balks at first, but kisses back. This is something they've done before. So far so good. Hunk relaxes into it and they start making out. This is good. This is going well. Lance dips his tongue between Hunk's parted lips and the response is rewarding. His gorgeous boyfriend seems to melt under his inexperienced but eager advances. He lifts a hand from the bed and places it on Hunk's shoulder. Still good. He slides it down his arm and he can feel Hunk tense up, just a little. He places it back on his shoulder for a while, more focused on what their mouths are doing. Hunk does something really nice and Lance's hand moves on its own, sliding down Hunk's chest and resting there. Hunk squirms. Lance is too high on what's happening to notice. Hunk tries to keep up but Lance's hand slides down to his belly and it's game over.

Hunk pushes Lance away.

It's gentle but sudden and Hunk's hand is firm in placing some distance between their bodies. Lance feels like he could cry. Then for just a second he feels angry. It's quickly overruled with concern.

"This is what I wanted to talk about. Dude, do you just not like me, because we don't have to be dating, it's okay if you regret this."

"Lance-"

"Or like. Do you not like getting..." Lance waves his hand between them. "Close? Intimate? Because that's okay too, we don't have to do anything." Lance looks directly into Hunk's eyes. "We don't have to do anything you don't want to."

They sit in silence for a while. Hunk seems in pain. He's clearly thinking of what to say and for once, Lance isn't in a hurry. He isn't thinking of himself or anything else, he just wants Hunk to be happy and he wants their relationship to stop hurting them.

"It's not about you." Hunk finally says.

"Wh-" Lance cuts himself off. He needs to know more.

"It's not a problem with you, it's me."

"It's not you it's me?" Lance whispers, a bit stunned.

"Not like that!" Hunk grabs Lance's shoulder, forces them to stop slumping. "I'm not breaking up with you either!" Hunk's face is red. "I just don't think..." Hunk takes a breath. "I just don't think that I..."

"What, Hunk?" Lance tries to prompt him as gently as he can.

"I don't think I'm attractive enough to be with you. Physically."

"What?" Lance jumps to his knees on the bed and gets his face all up in Hunk's face. Their noses almost touch.

"Lance." Hunk deadpans. "I'm fat."

Lance snorts.

"Well yeah," He says and Hunk turns bright red. "But I thought it was pretty obvious that I like that about you."

 

"What?"

 

"I wouldn't date you just to ignore something... big about you." Now Hunk snorts.

"How is that even possible?" Hunk doesn't sound as sad or nervous now, it's more like they're in a friendly argument. One with really high stakes.

"What do you mean. I just do. You're hot, my guy."

"But Lance," Hunk looks away sort of exasperated. "You don't get to say that when you look like this." Now Hunk waves his hand between them, sort of gesturing at Lance's face and general body.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lance revs up to be offended, completely missing the point.

"You're the hot one, clearly!"

"What."

"You're thin and long-limbed, you have legs for days! You're not the most muscle-bound member of Voltron, but that's my personal preference and besides have you seen how close you are to developing abs? You have a gorgeous face, beautiful eyes, an even skin tone. Objectively speaking, you should probably be a model-"

"Yeah, for a Walt Mart catalog."

"Lance!"

"What? It's true. I'm not special, Hunk, I'm just a gangly seventeen year old with an elaborate hair care routine, which you didn't even list-"

"I was getting there!"

"And if I'm so your type then why is it so hard to believe that you're mine?"

Hunk pauses like he's trying to think of how he's going to teach a child to read.

"You don't flirt with anyone else that looks like me." He says it like it's the beginning of a list, but he doesn't list anything else. "Maybe you just like me because we're friends, so maybe we should just stay friends."

"You don't flirt with aliens at all, so that's not a great way to measure anything." Hunk doesn't look like he'll back down so Lance continues. "There hasn't been anyone that looks like you, you look like you! And I have a lot of types, okay, that doesn't mean you're not my ideal?"

"What."

"Are we going to stop disbelieving each other?" Hunk lets out a not-quite laugh. "Hunk." Lance distracts Hunk by sustaining eye contact and plants his hands right on Hunk's protruding belly. "I like you. I like your body. I hit on an alien that could be considered very fat by human standards but Keith was the only one there. Ask him. Please, let me touch you."

Hunk tries to squirm away.

"What are you afraid of, man?"

"You've never seen me with my shirt off." Maybe he didn't mean to share this much, but the sentence feels like it rips itself out of Hunk like a long buried secret.

"Well, in case that still isn't clear, I'm really looking forward to it. There isn't anything under there I can imagine not being thrilled about." Hunk blushes.

"Lance-"

"We can go as slow as you want to, that's not a problem. Just don't think it's because of me, because I am ready," Lance moves his hands on Hunk's belly. "And willing," He presses into it. "And very very horny." He grips his sides, fingers slipping between delightful rolls.

Hunk whimpers.

Lances starts to back off.

"No," Hunk grabs Lance's wrist before he can fully pull away. "I..." He places the hand on the dome of his tummy. "I think I'm ready."

Lance pulls in a breath that sounds like a gasp and his hand sinks into Hunk's flesh. His dick, which had been starting to feel uncomfortable in his jeans, finally feels justified. He's feeling Hunk up and there's no reason to not be turned on by that. Lance traces the contours of Hunk's body through his shirt, mapping him out, getting a preview of what's to come. He's always aware and ready for Hunk to tell him to stop, but he's going to enjoy every second of it before he does. Still respecting the boundaries of his shirt, Lance grabs Hunk's belly and lifts it, dropping it back onto his lap. Hunk makes a strange noise and Lance thinks it's a good time to check in.

"Can I help you, big guy?" His boyfriend is impossibly more red than Lance has ever seen him.

"K-kiss me?"

Lance is more than happy to. He keeps his hands where they are and leans on them to kiss his amazing boyfriend. It hits him how much trust this must be taking and he kisses with even more affection. He's getting to feel and see a part of Hunk that he doesn't share with anyone else. It's a shame, but it's also a privilege. Lance trails kisses on Hunk's face, down to his neck where he leaves not one, not two, but a whole mess of hickeys there. Hunk moans. Lance's hands, still pressed between them, start to get antsy again. He pulls away and sits on the balls of his feet. His fingers play with the hem of hunk's shirt.

"Can I?" Lance inches the garment up just enough to see a little sliver of Hunk's tummy poking out. Hunk takes a deep breath.

"Yeah."

Lance starts to lift his yellow shirt, taking in every detail as he goes. Honestly, if the situation had been more like Lance had initially imagined, a spur of the moment heated make out turned something more, he probably wouldn't have scrutinized Hunk like this. As it stands, Hunk's supple flesh is his only point of focus. Every inch is nicer than the last, and it's starting to paint a complete picture.

Hunk's belly is soft all over, except for the very top where it's harder and forms a bit of a shelf under his pecks. His belly button looks deep, and an enticing trail of hairs makes its way down from it, disappearing into his pants, not that Lance can actually see that with the way Hunk's belly spills on his lap, obstructing his belt and zipper completely. He's not perfectly round, with a little pucker at the center of his overhang sectioning his lower belly in half, and creases from his side rolls reaching forward to make little indents in his flesh. He has stretchmarks, lighter against his skin, marking his love handles and the front of his belly. He's perfect.

"Fuck, you're perfect."

Lance might be grinning from ear to ear or he might be leering with a watering mouth. He certainly feels like doing both. He motions for Hunk to lift his arms so he can take his shirt completely off and see more of him. Hunk complies. His pecks are mostly muscle with a light layer of fat on top. His dark nipples look absolutely lickeable, but now's not the time for that. He has a smattering of hairs in the center of his chest that Lance can't help but feel. His arms are strong, the muscles swelled, the only fat there that doesn't follow his shape rests in the cutest flaps under his arms which also have nice stretch marks on them. Lance stops looking at them and looks at Hunk's face again.

"Can I... uh, put my arms back down, dude?"

"Oh! Yeah."

"It's kind of weird to be the only one half naked here." Hunk says, not expecting anything.

"Oh, here," Before Hunk can say anything or stop him, Lance takes his own shirt off and tosses it on the floor. "Better?" Hunk tears his gaze away to answer Lance but he can only manage to nod his head. Lance smiles.

He probably wouldn't think he was deserving of reverence either if Hunk hadn't said anything, but now that the gates are opened, Hunk takes his time exploring him too. Sometimes it tickles and sometimes Lance becomes slightly too aware of his bones, but it's nice to be appreciated.

They don't do much that night. They look at each other, caress each other, care for each other. At some point they notify the team that Lance isn't missing, and at some point they fall asleep together for the first time, skin touching skin, heartbeats matching.

 

It doesn't make Hunk's insecurities magically disappear. Lance has to remind him often of how attractive he knows Hunk's body to be. They adapt. Lance learns to know Hunk in that vulnerable way and amasses a list of cure-alls for those really bad days where nothing can be done except voracious hickeys and a tickle fight. It makes it easier when they get fully naked to not get hung up about their genitals, or their butts, or anything else. Eventually Lance becomes the person Hunk trusts with himself fully, and that's magical as well.

 

**Author's Note:**

> For more content and to request your own things, visit my tumblr squishylotus!


End file.
